Um chocobo chamado Cloud
by Dana Norram
Summary: Dois anos se passaram após a queda do meteoro. Cloud e seus amigos agora se vêem frente a frente de um novo e aterrador perigo. Conseguirão eles superar suas diferenças e saírem com vida desta história? // CRACK // ONESHOT


** N.A:** Este fanfic é uma paródia com o game Final Fantasy VII, e boa parte das piadas nele contidas tem algo a ver com a série, desde citações do jogo até sobre a personalidade e aparência dos personagens, então se você não conhece NADA sobre FFVII não recomendo que leia essa fic, pois parte dela perderá completamente a graça. Primeiro dê uma fuçada pela net ou ainda pentelhe algum amigo para saber um pouco da história, estamos conversados? Boa leitura! ^^

* * *

** Um chocobo chamado Cloud**  
Por Dana Norram

Dois anos depois da terrível queda do meteoro... mas nada mudou... só de endereço.

Local: Baixa Junon _(periferia... Fala galera do morro!)_

ALERTA GERAL! ALERTA GERAL!

Tifa levanta-se bruscamente da mesa em que estava ao ouvir o sinal de alerta. Rodeia os olhos pelo bar à procura de Barret, que aparece ofegante do corredor que dava para o quarto de Marlene.

"Mas que mer** !!" ele xinga. "Mais essa agora!"

"Parece que estão invadindo a alta Junon..." fala Cloud entrando no bar e fechando a porta atrás de si.

"O QUÊ?!?!?!?!?!?" exclamam Tifa e Barret.

"Isso mesmo que vocês ouviram!"

"Estão invadindo Junon... mas como...?" Tifa murmura pensativa.

"Por terra... não vai demorar muito para que cheguem aqui. É melhor fugirmos..." diz o rapaz indo na direção do corredor, mas Barret o detém pelo braço.

"Aonde o senhor pensa que vai?"

"Pegar o Cloudinho (seu chocobo de pelúcia) e dar o fora de Junon o mais rápido que um chocobo (de verdade) conseguir correr!"

"Não está se esquecendo de algo não?" pergunta o homem moreno, mas diante da expressão de Cloud que... que... bom deixa prá lá, Barret resolveu se poupar de uma dor de cabeça maior e perguntou. "Não vai nos contar por QUEM a droga da cidade está sendo invadida?!!"

"Er... bem... olhe eu sei que vocês não vão acreditar..."

"Diga Cloud..." resmunga Tifa.

"Sabem... quando me disseram, eu também não quis acreditar..."

"Pode falar... estamos ouvindo..." Barret diz, tentando manter a calma.

"Vai parecer que eu estou tendo aqueles delírios novamente como da vez em que eu..."

"FALA DE UMA VEZ!!!!!!!" gritam Tifa e Barret tão alto, mas tão alto, que os cabelos do ex-soldier ficaram mais arrepiados do que já são _(acreditem, isso é possível!)_, e ele é jogado longe, tendo que se segurar numa das mesas para não sair pela janela.

"Eh! Tá bom! Tá bom! Mas não digam que eu não avisei, depois vocês vão querer que eu..."

"Cloud..." Tifa ameaça, pegando (sabe-se Deus de onde) uma grande, enorme, imensa, gigantesca, enfim uma realmente grande (tão desproporcional quanto o tamanho dos próprios seios) bazuca e apontando para o ex-soldier.

"Já que pede com essa delicadeza..." ele diz.

BUM!!!!! (o tiro passa raspando por entre os cabelos loiros espetados e atinge a parede logo atrás de Cloud) Ele congela no lugar.

Tifa se prepara para o segundo disparo.

"Tá bom eu falo!" Ele grita desesperado "Quem está invadindo Junon neste exato momento é ... tchan... tchan... tchan... tchan... Osama Bin Laden!" berra o ex-soldier a todos pulmões.

_(por favor, todos caiam no chão e joguem as pernas pro ar. Isso... perfeito Tifa! Ah... relaxe menina... não dá pra ver a sua calcinha... Não sei como, mas não dá...)_

"O que foi que você disse?!?!?!?!?!" bradam os dois em coro.

"Que o Bin Laden está invadindo Junon!" exclama Cloud com uma expressão (aleluia!!!!) séria.

"Oh céus!!!" Tifa deixa cair a bazuca, (que dispara e arranca um retrato da maior vedete local, a maravilhosa, a única, a bel... er... a inconfundível BITCHney Spears!!!!) e juntando suas mãos ao peito, encara Cloud e Barret com olhar desesperado. "Isso é horrível, uma catástrofe (pausa para procurar no dicionário sinônimos de catástrofe), uma desgraça, uma tragédia, uma calamidad... quem é Osama Bin Laden?!"

_(por favor, façam a cena novamente... não... assim não, Cloud! Você tem que cair com as pernas pro ar!!! Como deixaram você entrar num video-game japonês se nem a coisa mais básica de qualquer mangá você sabe fazer?! E vê se toma cuidado com esse seu cabelo para não ficar preso no chã... CLOUD NÃO!!!!)_

** Interrompemos a transmissão desta fic para uma mensagem dos nossos patrocinadores. **  
_(e para chamar os bombeiros... ou no mínimo o melhor cabeleireiro das redondezas)_

(entram em cena dois famosos cantores)  
"Você! (ele aponta para a câmara) Você mesma escritora de fanfics Yaoi! Você que achava impossível fazer as mais mirabolantes peripécias com seu personagem preferido e não sabia, como eis aqui a solução!" diz o cantor mais bonit... er.. digo menos feio da dupla.

[Começam a aparecer ceninhas "lemon", um jovem com carinha de anjo estava deitado sobre uma cama de cetim (vermelho) com um outro homem lindo, gostoso, sarado _(ai, ai) _ por cima dele, a cena então toma uma visão mais aérea e mostra que a cama está hã... vou tentar ser precisa... ENTRE NADA E LUGAR NENHUM (como esse é um fic de FFVII, imaginem a Cratera Norte que entenderão perfeitamente o que eu quero dizer...), então o outro cantor com a mais bela... er digo menos sofrível voz da dupla aparece na frente da cena (sendo bombardeado por tudo o que quem está assistindo tiver nas mãos) e diz:]

"Agora você pode fazer 'aquela' cena a qual você levou noites e noites em claro (vendo filmes pornôs escondido do seu irmão mais velho) para bolar, no lugar mais improvável sem por isso estragar o clima que a ocasião merece!" O outro cantor entra em cena e tapa de vez o 'casal' ao fundo (agora voam os controles remotos mesmo).

"Agora comprando uma cama de cetim (vermelho) nas lojas Marabraz, você ganha inteiramente grátis..."

Aquele com a melh... digo menos pior voz... continua.

"Um candelabro!" ele levanta o candelabro.

"Três velas brancas!" o outro levanta três velas brancas (e acesas).

"Um CD acústico do Roberto Carlos!" ele levanta um CD acústico do Roberto Carlos. (Sim eu sei, mas a Senhora Globo não deixou a gente falar que o acústico é um acústico MTV)

"Tudo entregue em 24 horas!" eles falam ao mesmo tempo com aquele puta sorriso falso de dar gosto!

"E..." eles continuam juntando os rostos e erguendo os dedos anulares.

" EM QUALQUER LUGAR DO PLANETA!!!!!" (até na cratera norte)

Ao fundo eles cantam.

"LOJAAAAS MARABRAAAAAAAAZ. PREÇO MENOOOOR NIIIIINGUÉÉÉÉM FAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA (puf, puf) AAZ!!"

***** Voltamos à nossa programação normal. (Hã?)**

"Onde estávamos mesmo?" pergunta Barret.

"Barret nós nem saímos daqui!" grita Cloud. "Eh!, ele pensa, finalmente eu fiz um comentário inteligente..."

"CALA A BOCA CLOUD!!!" falam os dois.

"Desculpem."

_(será que vocês se importam tanto assim em continuar com a história...)_

"Tá bom! Tá bom!... er... peraí.... o que era mesmo... ah sim! Cloud quem é esse tal Osama Bin Laden?!"

"Como?" ele se mostra surpreso.

"Como o quê?"

"Você não conhece titio Osama?"

"Não, ele é personagem da novela das oito?"

"Não."

"Ele tem uma banda de funk-pagode-axé com o nome de uma onomatopéia?"

"Não."

"Ele diz que é virgem e tem milhares de cegos e fiéis seguidores?"

"Hãã... a primeira parte não..."

"Cloud olha só pra mim..." (ela aponta para si mesma e continua falando) "eu tenho os maiores peitos e a menor saia já criados pela SquareSoft, trabalho num bar cujo dono é um brutamontes que se derrete quando vê uma menininha de vestidinho cor-de-rosa e namoro um loiro oxigenado que pensa que é um SOLDIER de primeira classe, e vocês ainda querem que eu conheça um cara assim, tão distante do meu 'avantajado' meio cultural?!"

"Desculpe, Tifa."

"Fala então..."

"Falar o quê?"

"Ahhh! Agora eu mato!" Tifa investe pra cima de Cloud com uma das mesas do bar, sendo impedida por Barret.

"Não Tifa..." ele diz sereno e depois olhando para Cloud que está escondido atrás do balcão "deixa que eu vou!"

_(aiii... eu não termino isso hoje... )_

Minutos e muitos "Bum", "Bang"e "Bom" depois...

"Como eu dizia Tifa, você realmente não conhece Osama Bin Laden?"

"Não Cloud..." ela murmura entre dentes, debruçada sobre a mesa.

"E você, Barret?"

"Também não, Cloud..."

"Ué... onde vocês dois estavam quando tudo aconteceu?" ele coloca a mão no queixo e pensa. _(com cara de otári... ah... cara de Cloud mesmo...)_

Neste mesmo momento Tifa e Barret entreolham-se com um ar de cumplicidade estampado nas faces _(he he)_.

"Bom não importa", continua o ex-soldier de cabelos loiros e espetados "...preciso colocar vocês a par de tudo então... aconteceu quando eu fui parar numa terra estranha, onde a aventura começou..."

(neste momento vários bichinhos, fugidos de algum anime com "mon" no fim do nome, de várias cores, formatos e tamanhos _(ui)_ aparecem e começam a dizer em coro _"E eu aprendi a lutar! Para defender os meus amigos! Do terrível ... do terrível... do terrível Senhor do Mal! Cavaleiros do futuro!!!!! É hora de proteger Bambuluáááááá")_

** Começo do flashback de Cloud **

Cloud levanta-se e se depara com o vazio, uma escuridão tão negra, mas tão negra, que nada se via. Ele então se lembra de algo muito importante, do qual não podia se enxergar de jeito nenhum, aliviado ele fica, ao se lembrar... de abrir os olhos. Foi então que viu...

"Viu o quê, Cloud? O quê? O quê?"

_(Cala a matraca, sua vaca leiteira! Não vê que o cara tá no meio de um flashback!? Quieta, se não dá pau (de novo) no ruimdows dele aí f*** tudo, e você tá demitida!!!)_

"Desculpe..." a vaca leit... digo, a Tifa então faz um beicinho, põe as mãos pra trás do corpo e balança o pé tristinha...

_(mas, voltando ao flashback...)_

Foi então que Cloud se viu trancado numa masmorra fétida e repugnante, infestada de ratos (Ratos?!!!!! Ai! Tira isso daqui!!!!!) _ (Não enche, Cloud...)_ (Desculpe...) com uma algema nos pés.

"Onde estou?" pergunta o ex-soldier. _(não sei pra quem, mas o que importa é que ele perguntou...)_

Sua cabeça latejava de dor. Parecia que havia tomado uma bela surra ou no mínimo que caíra (de novo) em alguma poça de lifestream e ficado doidão, arrumando por conseqüência uma briga e tomado uma bela surra, o que vier primeiro. Ele olhou ao redor, mas só viu as paredes escuras por onde água escorria e ratos caminh... (Não! Ratos não!) _(Tá bom... produção, tira os ratos...)_ (Brigado... *.*) _(¬_¬ dai-me forças...) _ e baratas (Argh baratas!) _(Tá bom, sem baratas!)_ e Pikachus zanzavam por entre as pedras (que fofinhos...) _(CLOUD CALA A BOCA!)_, como eu ia dizendo... ele estava preso até que ouviu o som de passos que se aproximavam de sua cela. Então ele rapidamente tirou a bastarda _(sua "espadinha")_ do bolso _ ('tão pensando que ele guardava onde? Na cueca?)_ corta as algemas e fica alerta, quando para abrir a grade chega nada mais nada menos que...

"Cait Sith!" grita o ex-soldier loiro de cabelos espetados ao ver aquele moogle rosado com um gato preto de coroa na cabeça e capa vermelha amarrada no pescoço.

"Oh... é você, Cloud?"

"Sim sou eu (sou?.... bom acho que sou... ai o que eu faço agora?... E se eu não for eu? Vou estar mentindo e aí não vou pra terra prometida e não vou poder encontrar Sephiroth, o GRANDE Sephiroth!...) Ele continuaria pensando por dias e dias, mas Cait Sith tem pressa e logo o tira dali.

"O que você está fazendo aqui?" Cloud pergunta.

"Eu? Bom... eu... estava comprando o vol. 12 do mangá da Sakura Card Captors! Sim, é isso!"

"O QUÊ!!!!?" Cloud encara Cait com ódio estampado no olhar, os dentes rangendo, não era possível que alguém pudesse lhe mentir tão descaradamente e ficar impune..."JÁ SAIU O VOL.12?!!!!! Ahhhhh... eu só tenho até o 10... (ele faz beicinho e olha pra Cait Sith com os olhinhos azuis brilhando), me empresta os dois que faltam? Pû favôôôôôô!!!!!!" _(esqueçam o que eu disse...)_

"Claro, claro que te empresto Cloud.. mas me conte o que você faz por aqui, preso numa masmorra fétida, repugnante, infestada de ra..."

"Ratos não!"

"Infestada de Pikachus e... (mas peraí! O Pikachu não é um Pokémon roedor?)"

_(o Cloud não precisa saber disso...)_

"Tá bom... bem como ia dizendo, o que te trouxe até os calabouços da ShinRa?"

"Aqui é a ShinRa?"

"Cloud, você trabalhava aqui, esqueceu?"

_(Cloud tentando consertar a mancada) _"Bem... eu, eu... era um SOLDIER de primeira classe! Nunca me sujeitei a vir a tal lugares onde só a escória da companhia era obrigada a pisar!!!!"

"Viaja na maionese vai... aham... entendo, Cloud... bom, então vou acompanhá-lo até a sala do presidente..."

"Do presi... presidente?"

"Sim, qual é o problema?"

"Do presidente Rufus?"

"Não." Cait Sith se espanta com aquele nome. "Do presidente W. Bush ShinRa."

"Ah bom... mas por que vai me levar até lá?"

"O presidente mandou capturar... er digo, convocar todos os antigos empregados da companhia para fazer-lhes algumas perguntas..."

"Sobre o quê?"

"Sinto muito, mas o assunto é sigiloso... você saberá na hora certa..."

"E quando será a hora certa?"

"A hora que você ficar sabendo."

"Obrigado, Cait Sith, não sei o que eu faria sem meus amigos... e por falar neles... CADÊ ELES!!!!!!!??????"

"Eu que vou saber?"

Cloud então coloca a mão na cabeça e sente sua visão escurecer...

"Eu... não consigo me lembrar de nada...." ele revela chocado.

"E qual a novidade nisso?"

"Hã?"

"Esquece... venha, Cloud, o presidente nos aguarda..."

"Yeah."

Eles caminham pelos corredores da sede da ShinRa em Junon até chegarem ao elevador, subindo direto até o andar do presidente.

"Olha... que legal! Eu tô vendo lá fora! Eu tô vendo lá fora!!!" Cloud se anima ao ver a cidade de Junon através do elevador panorâmico...

"É a primeira vez que ele anda de elevador..." Cait dá um sorriso amarelo e desculpa-se com dois soldiers que estavam do lado de Cloud e empurra o loiro para fora.

Chegando à sala do presidente.

"Que bom que você chegou, Cait Sith!" Exclama o presidente feliz em ver o moogle rosado (quem não ficaria feliz em ver um?) acompanhado do ex-soldier.

"Presidente Bush." ele então faz uma reverência e aponta para seu acompanhante "Este é Nuvem Discussão... er digo, Cloud Strife, ex-soldier que..."

"De PRIMEIRA classe." Cloud corrige.

"Já que você insiste _(nós sabemos sabe que ele não é, mas quem somos para estragar a alegria da criança?)_ ex-soldier de cof...cof... 1º classe."

"Prazer em conhecê-lo, Mr. Strife, acredito que já esteja a par da situação."

"Claro que sim." Responde Cloud com firmeza, sacando de seu bolso _(esse bolso do Cloud é mágico! Cada coisa que tem aí dentro...)_ o script e lendo em voz alta:  
_ "...W. Bush ShinRa é meio irmão do falecido presidente Rufus ShinRa que apareceu do nada se auto-proclamando herdeiro do antigo presidente ShinRa, que era seu pai mas nunca havia assumido a paternidade pois sua mãe sofria de horrível mau hálito e não poderia ser apresentada como esposa do homem mais poderoso do planeta, então ele largou-a na rua da amargura com um filho nos braços e foi casar-se com uma mulher rica, bonita, loira e que deu a ele um filho bonito e loiro; Rufus, que herdou a companhia quando seu pai foi morto por Sephiroth, o GRANDE Sephiroth e veio a falecer depois de um ataque à torre da ShinRa em Midgar por um Weapon. Então depois que eu e meus amigos sofremos tudo que podíamos nas mãos de Hojo, Jenova e de Sephiroth, o GRANDE Sephiroth e salvamos o planeta de uma destruição iminente, ShinRa saiu da toca e reergueu a companhia ShinRa transformando a cidade militar de Junon em capital provisória até que Midgar fosse reconstruída. Enquanto isso eu, Tifa e Barret que não tínhamos nada de bom pra fazer da vida resolvemos voltar a trabalhar e fundamos um bar na área baixa (periferia) de Junon e batizamos o bar de Sete Mares (uma homenagem ao finado Sétimo céu), os outros eu não faço a mínima idéia que fim tomaram, pois assim que receberam seus devidos salários pelo trabalho trataram de sumir do mapa e nunca mais deram sinal de vida a esse pobre soldier que sou eu... puf, puf, puf..." _

"Muito bem, Cloud!" aplaude o presidente W. Bush ShinRa.

"Obrigado." Ele agradece.

"Agora acho que talvez queira saber o que eu quero de você, certo?"

"Cla-ro..." Cloud pisca para o presidente sedutoramente, que entende o recado e se ruboriza todo.

"Er... não é nada disso..." o presidente se levanta e caminha pelo seu luxuoso escritório. "... você bem sabe que existem aqueles que não gostam da companhia ShinRa... eu só não consigo entender por que... _(Cloud, QUIETO!) _ (mas eu não disse nada...) _(por isso mesmo)_... afinal nós trazemos progresso ao planeta, tá bom que estejamos acabando com a vida, a fauna e a flora, mas tudo em nome do progresso, não é mesmo?" ele vira-se para Cloud.

"Ah?"

"Sabia que concordaria comigo. Bom Cloud o motivo de ter te trazido até aqui é o seguinte: Eu andei recebendo ameaças de morte..."

"Oh!"

"É realmente de se espantar. Estas cartas vêm com o carimbo do correio de várias cidades do Planeta, mas ultimamente o problema vem se agravando... um dos meus Turks pegou uma doença estranha... ele começou a se esquecer de quem era, achar que era o Mr. Satan, então seus olhos ficaram vermelhos como fogo e ..." o Presidente fez uma expressão triste e cabisbaixa "...e o pior aconteceu, Cloud!"

"Ele morreu..." Cloud murmurou cabisbaixo.

"Não! Antes fosse! Ele abandonou a companhia para se juntar a uma boy band chamada _Os meninos do Slum 5_. Vê como é grave a situação?"

"Entendo... mas como ele ficou doente?"

"Foi..." ele fez sinal para que Cloud abaixasse até ficar com os lábios bem próximos ao ouvido dele, então sussurrou "...por causa das cartas ameaçadoras."

"Das cartas? Como?!" Cloud quase gritou.

"Shhh... fale baixo... acontece que elas estavam infectadas!"

"Infectadas?!"

"Sim. Com o mais mortal vírus que o planeta já conheceu... o JenovAnthrax!"

"O super-hiper-ultar-mega super vírus que NEM Hojo havia conseguido encontrar? JenovAnthrax?!"

"Isso mesmo, Cloud! Você sabe as conseqüências que pode sofrer quem é exposto a tal vírus?!"

"Não quero nem imaginar..."

"Então, Cloud, este é o motivo de você estar aqui."

"Hã?"

"A partir de hoje você será meu novo guarda-costas!"

"Ah não mesmo."

"Por quê, Cloud?"

_(é... por quê, Cloud?)_

"Da última vez que alguém me contratou como guarda-costas, eu fui parar no Wall Market com uma peruca e um vestido roxo e quase fui para cama com o Dom Corneo... tô fora..." (se ainda fosse o Sephiroth, o GRANDE Sephiroth quem sabe...)

"Mas... Cloud... não vá..."

Porém o ex-soldier já estava longe. (ele pulou pela janela despencando de uma altura de mais de 50 andares... e nem ralou o joelho!)

** Fim do flashback de Cloud**

"E é essa história." Cloud diz e senta-se ao lado de Tifa.

"Tá bom... e o Bin Laden?"

"Que Bin Laden?"

"Grrr!!!!"

Antes que Tifa submetesse Cloud a uma morte rápida e violente, Barret a segurou.

"Cloud. Pelo amor de todos os chocobos do universo. Diz de uma vez quem é esse maldito Osama Bin Laden!"

"Mas eu já disse!"

"Disse?" perguntam os dois.

"Claro. Osama Bin Laden é quem está mandando as cartas com o JenovAnthrax para o presidente W. Bush Shinra! Depois eu é que sou o burro! De tonto eu só tenho cara, tão sabendo! (Cloud fazendo pose de machão) Aqui dentro (ele aponta pra própria cabeça) tem muito... Ai!!!!" _(ele espetou o dedo no cabelo ^^)_

Neste momento eles ouvem batidas violentas batidas na porta do bar.

"#$%¨&* eu sei que vocês estão aí! Abram logo essa *%¨$#& de porta!!!!"

"Essa voz..." murmura Tifa pensativa.

"Hum... de quem será?" se pergunta Barret.

"Ah sei lá... mas não deve ser importante, vamos dormir? Eu tô morto de sono..."

Mas quando estão prestes a se retirarem, escutam o barulho forte vindo da porta. Seja lá quem for, está tentando arrombá-la!

"O que faremos, Cloud?"

"Por que tudo o Cloud? 'Cloud isso'! 'Cloud aquilo'! Eu já deixei de ser personagem principal desse game há três anos, já dei tudo que tinha que dar, então façam o favor de terem um pouquinho de vida própria, pô!"

"Desculpe..." Tifa e Barret fazem um biquinho "...mas o que faremos, Cloud?"

_(a cena de novo, por favor; e Cloud, cuidado com o chão...)_

Eles novamente escutam a voz grossa vinda do lado de fora.

"Mas que #$%¨ de porta que não abre!"

"Afaste-se" diz uma outra voz.

O som de um disparo é ouvido, e logo a fechadura (ou o que sobrou dela) voa pelos ares.

Cloud, Tifa e Barret ficam acuados, se ajoelham e fecham os olhos esperando pelo pior...

"Cloud?" perguntam os donos das vozes, que agora estavam dentro do bar.

O ex-soldier loiro de cabelos espetados abre os olhos lentamente e levanta a cabeça _(cuidado com esse cabelo, não vá machucar alguém...) _ e não consegue acreditar no que vê...

"Cid!"

"E aí, Cloud?"

Uma figura alta e sombria sai de trás de Cid e Cloud novamente não acredita no que seus olhos vêem...

"Vincent!"

O ex-turk alto acena levemente com a cabeça, fazendo assim com que alguns fios de cabelos negros caíssem discretamente sobre sua face. _ (Uau...)_

"O que vocês dois estão fazendo aqui?"

"Tínhamos parado para abastecer a Highwind quando Junon começou a ser invadida e achamos melhor ver se vocês estavam vivos."

"E o que vocês dois estão fazendo juntos?"

Cid olha discretamente para Vincent que desvia o olhar. Ele que não ia responder...

"Hã... passeando."

"Que legal! Posso ir junto?" Cloud pergunta com os olhinhos brilhando novamente.

_(¬.¬()...)_

Cid ignora solenemente a pergunta de Cloud e dirige seu olhar para os outros dois, que observavam a discussão deles. "Hey Tifa, Hey Barret... como vocês estão?"

Tifa e Barret encaram Cid depois olham para Cloud, cruzam os braços e suspiram profundamente, fitam o teto em respeitoso silêncio, então viram as cabeças para lados opostos.

"Deixa pra lá..."

"O que está acontecendo em Junon?" pergunta Tifa.

"Hum... vai indo fudidamente bem... com alguns pedaços a menos, mas vai bem..."

"Nós podemos ir agora?" Vincent fala pela primeira vez.

"Um minuto, Vince..." Cid diz e volta sua atenção para os remanescentes da AVALANCHE à sua frente. "Vocês vem conosco?"

"Bem, Cid..." Tifa desviou os olhos e coçou a cabeça.

"Sabe o que é..." Barret pôs a mão sob o queixo e virou pro outro lado.

Cloud, que estava no meio dos dois, olhou pra Tifa depois pra Barret sem entender. (Orô?)

"O que fuck há com vocês? A Highwind é bastante grande (enorme, aliás! Estou mesmo precisando de idiotas como vocês para dar um trato nela... he he he,) não se preocupem, não vou me incomodar!"

"É gente vamos, vai ser divertido!" Cloud disse juntando as mãozinhas perto do rosto e fazendo cara de SD.

Tifa e Barret se encaram e soltam outro suspiro.

(Aiiiiiii.....)

"Por favor! Vamos! Vamos! Vamos!" Cloud segura Tifa e Barret pelos braços e começa a puxá-los para frente e para trás, os peitos de Tifa acompanhavam o movimento batendo furiosamente um contra o outro. "Diz que sim! Diz que sim! Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiim?!!!!"

"Tá bom, Cloud..." Tifa resmunga e fita o teto como se pedindo piedade aos céus.

"Vamos então... opa, peraí!" Cid pára no meio do caminho e Cloud, Tifa e Barret, que o seguiam em fila indiana, trombam um contra o outro "... temos um probleminha." diz Cid.

"O que foi agora?" Vincent pergunta, sua paciência se esgotando aos poucos.

"Eu deixei a Highwind do outro lado da cidade, perto das montanhas para não chamar a atenção dos invasores."

"E Daí?" perguntam todos.

"E daí que COMO nós vamos chegar até lá sem chamar a atenção?"

"Chamar atenção?" os três se perguntam.

"Mas é claro. Veja você, Barret, parece que saiu do figurino de um filme do Staloone. E você, Tifa, com esse... esse... bom com isso aí que você tem na frente e que faz 'toim-toim' quando você anda, dos três acho que só o Cloud não chama a atenção..."

"O QUÊ?" Desta vez até Vincent gritou. "Como assim CLOUD NÃO CHAMA ATENÇÃO?"

Cid olha maliciosamente para seus amigos, tira o cigarro dos lábios e solta um pouco de fumaça no ar acrescentando logo em seguida...

"Não se estiver de quatro com uma sela nas costas e uma rédea na boca...".

***

Minutos depois Cid, Vincent, Barret, Tifa e Cloud estavam a caminho da Highwind. Cid e Vincent montados num chocobo verde _(que cena mais meiga...)_ e Tifa com Barret num chocobo dourado muito... _hã_... exótico.

"Tá tudo bem aí, Cloud?" pergunta Cid fumando outro cigarro, tendo os braços de Vincent circundando sua cintura _(^^)_.

"Arf... arf... s-sim... Tifa você pesa! Já pensou em fazer um regime? (ou quem sabe doar o excesso de silicone para uma clínica estética?)... puf, puf"

"Quieto! Você é um chocobo, então trate de agir como um!" ela fala e puxa as rédeas de Cloud.

"Sim... Wark!.... senhora... Wark! Wark!"

"Isso... bom menino..."

***

** No Highwind. **

Estavam todos reunidos no Operation Room, prontos para decidir o que fazer. Se mais uma vez salvavam o planeta de um louco, tirano, sádico como fizeram com Sephiroth, o GRANDE Sephiroth, ou se pelo melo menos uma vez na vida tinham um pouco de juízo e deixavam a bomba na mão de gente competente como a polícia, o exército, a aeronáutica, a marinha mercante, o grande Saiyaman...

Porém como está mais do que provado que personagem da SquareSoft não tem cérebro mesmo, Cid ligou os motores (todo mundo com cinto e testamentos a postos? Ótimo...) e partiram para Cosmo Canyon.

***

"De jeito nenhum!"

"Mas qual o problema, Red? Vai ser divertido!"

"Onde está a diversão em corrermos feito loucos atrás de alguém que, como todos os vilões, quer dominar o mundo, quase morrer lutando pela inútil da humanidade, voar naquela banheira que você chama de Highwind..."

"Não fale assim do meu bebê!" Cid gritou exasperado. Vincent tossiu atrás dele _(imaginem a Hayatto de Excel Saga fazendo isso)_. "Quero dizer... da minha MARAVILHOSA aeronave!!!"

"..." Todos os presentes. _(segurando o riso)_

"Ahh, por favor, _Redzinho_...", pediu Tifa se ajoelhando ao seu lado e deixando seus seios bem próximos do focinho dele. _(para não dizer esfregando, mas tudo bem...)_

Red pode não ser humano, mas ainda assim é muito macho e nem um pouco bobo.

"Já que vocês fazem tanta questão da minha presença..."

"Estamos mesmo precisando de um mascote novo no grupo, o Cloud já tá manjado..." resmungou Cid meio de lado.

"Disse algo, Cid?"

"Não, Cloud, só estava pensando alto..."

"Bem, então vamos pessoal!"

"Ei! Desde quando você voltou a ser o líder dessa jossa?" perguntam os outros ao ver Cloud pondo as azinhas de fora _(sem trocadilhos, claro...)_

"Desculpem, pessoal."

***

** Próxima parada, oeste do planeta, a pacata cidade de Wutai.  
** "Sério mesmo? Há há há há há!!!" Yuffie caiu no chão e começou a chorar de tanto rir. "Vocês querem que eu ajude a derrotar aquele terrorista metido a Sephiroth...?"

"O 'GRANDE' Sephiroth!" corrigiu Cloud. _(¬.¬()....)_

"Falta de cérebro realmente é a coisa mais lamentável que existe..." comenta a menina tristonha.

"Então, Yuffie, você vem com a gente?"

"E quanto eu levo nisso?"

"Yuffie!"

"_'Yuffie!'_ nada... não sabem que ninguém mais pega menina da minha idade pra trabalhar? Eu preciso me sustentar!"

Todos se olham, então Cid vê mais uma vez que vai sobrar pra ele.

"Ah... %#$&¨* por que tudo eu?"

"Porque você que está pilotando a aeronave..."

"Nem vem, Barret, você usou a mesma desculpa há três anos..." Cid fala, tirando uma bolsinha de couro e jogando para Yuffie.

"Mas o importante é que ela ainda funciona..."

***

Todos estavam reunidos agora. Seria como nos velhos tempos, tudo na maior alegria, paz, amizade, confraternização e...

"EU NÃO ESTOU GORDA!!!!!!!" gritou Tifa.

"Está sim..." falou a pequena ninja desdenhosamente.

"Não estou não!"

"Está siiim!"

"Vamos então perguntar para alguém!"

"Só para você ser mais humilhada? Tá bom..."

Elas se levantaram e caminharam até Cloud, que estava brincando com seus iguai... er... digo dando comida para os Chocobos.

"Cloud, eu engordei?"

"Hã?"

"Diz aí, Cloud, a Tifa não tá parecendo uma baleia?" Yuffie espetou.

"...?" o ex-soldier não entende o que as meninas querem. _(novidade...)_

"Eu não pareço uma baleia!!!!"

"Você tem razão, Tifa... as baleias não são tão gordas quanto você..."

"O Cloud não disse nada!!!!!"

"Quem cala consente."

Tifa fulminou Yuffie com os olhos, então virou para Cloud e pediu...

"Responde então, Cloud..."

"Responder o quê?"

As duas se olham (gota), dão as costas e vão embora.

Ele vê as meninas se distanciarem sem entender. Vira-se para o Chocobo azul, o mais dócil dos três que haviam ali _(sem contar o Cloud, claro)_, e faz um cafuné na cabeça dele.

"Wark! Wark!" 'diz' o Chocobo_ (Warkeiam?)_  
** Enquanto isso na sala de recreação. **  
"O que você faz aqui sozinho com Cid o dia inteiro?"

Vincent pela primeira vez se digna a olhar para Red que chegara e se encostar ao seu lado enquanto observavam Cid e Barret numa emocionante partida de truco.

"Como é que é?"

"Não se faça de Cloud... digo, não se faça de besta, Vincent."

"Não sei do que você está falando..."

"Então eu vou ser mais direto. Quando uma pessoa encontra outra e sente um estalar dentro do peito que faz as pernas fraquejarem, o coração acelerar, as mãos suarem e os olhos se encherem de lágrimas ao vê-la se distanciar são graves sintomas de..."

"O que você anda vendo na TV?" Vincent interrompe de olhos arregalados.

"Sakura Card Captors, por quê?"

"Tá explicado..."  
** Ao mesmo tempo, numa mesa mais adiante... **  
"Seu F***** F*** da P***!!!! Você roubou!"

"Shit! Não roubei não, Cid! Você que não sabe perder!"

"Roubou sim! Donde surgiu esse 3 de paus então?"

"Ué você me deu quando dividiu as cartas..."

"Como se eu tinha escondido aqui no meu bols... gasp... cof... cof..."

"Aham..."

"Calma gorill... digo, Barret. Bonitinho... não se mexa, foi brincadeirinha... ai... isso vai doer..."

***

** De volta a Junon. **

"Nós não vamos buscar o Cait não?" perguntou Red.

"Caso alguém tenha se dado ao trabalho de prestar atenção no meu Flashback, verá que Cait está na sede da ShinRa, trabalhando para eles."

"Cloud... eu não tinha aparecido quando você teve seu flashback!!!!"

"Custava tanto voltar o fic e ler?"

"Devo responder ou continuamos amigos?"

"Como?"

"Esqueça... minhas piadas são muito sofisticadas para você..."

"Hã?"

"Já disse pra esquecer, Cloud..."

"Esquecer o quê?"

Vincent pegou a death penaly e deu um tiro em Cloud.

"Obrigado, Vincent."

***

Não havia muitos soldados de pé em Junon, a cidade estava parecida com o que restara de Midgar depois da queda do meteoro.

"Oh... chegamos muito tarde." Lamentou-se Tifa.

"Se a banheira voadora tivesse vindo mais rápido..."

"Se _fuck _você não tivesse ficado fazendo manha para vir junto..."

"Se você não tivesse se preocupado em roubar do Barret no jogo e pilotasse direito aquela banheira..."

"Foda-se."

"E agora o que a gente faz?" perguntou-se Barret.

"O óbvio..."

"O que, Yuffie?" perguntam os outros.

"Viramos as costas e damos o fora."

"E você devolve meu gil."

"Eu quis dizer, viramos as costas, entramos na Highwind damos o fora DAQUI e vamos atrás do Bin Laden."

"Agora a ninjazinha falou minha língua!" disse Barret.

"Yeah..." _(preciso dizer quem disse isso?)_

"Então vamos."

"Para onde?"

"Para onde tudo isso começou!" Diz Cid e aponta para além das montanhas.

"Na cabeça de um insano maconheiro que trabalhava pra Square?" pergunta Vincent.

"Não. Para o lugar onde tudo teve início!"

"No princípio não existia vida, apenas o nada e o vazio. O vazio e o nada se casaram e..."

"Não, Vince! Nós vamos para... Neo Midgar!"

Todos em coro ao fundo...

"NÃOOOO~~~~~~~~~"

***

"Cid?"

"Shit! Qui é?"

"Falta muito?" pergunta Cloud.

"Não."

"Quanto?"

"Pouco."

"Pouco quanto?"

Cid levanta-se da cadeira de piloto, sai da história (imaginem ele saltando de dentro da tela do computador) e agarra a ficwriter (eu) pelo pescoço.  
"#$% VOCÊ TEM *&¨#$ ALGO FUCK CONTRA MIM ?!!!!!!!!!"

Ficwriter ficando azul: _"Orôôôôô~~~~~~ô?"_

***

** Em Neo Midgar. **

"Olhem só!" aponta Yuffie para fora da aeronave.

Todos olham na direção em que a menina apontou. E vêem a grande Torre da ShinRra.

"Essa torre não tinha virado poeira da última vez que estivemos aqui?" ela pergunta.

"Tá na cara que esses caras realmente gostavam daqui. Fizeram uma igualzinha e no mesmo lugar..."

Eles escutam um ruído. Todos viram as cabeças para a entrada do Operation Room.

"Cait Sith!!!"

"Oi povo!" ele cumprimenta.

"Como você entrou?"

"Quando vocês pararam em Junon, mas como fazia tempo que eu não vinha aqui, demorei muito para achar vocês."

Todos assentem com a cabeça.

"Bom, cadê o presidente, Cait?" pergunta Cloud.

"Está na torre."

"Está seguro?"

"Claro, nem tem jeito de ele sair de lá."

"Isso me deixa aliviado."

"Bom... então vamos nos preparar para pousar." Diz Cid.

Cait olha de forma engraçada para Cid, que percebe e o encara.

"O que _f***_ há agora?"

"Receio que isso não será possível..." diz o gato.

"Por quê?" perguntam todos para Cait.

Cait dá uns pulinhos e começa a soltar fumaça pelas orelhas (igual o Majin Boo faz com os furinhos), gira, gira, gira e finalmente abre-se o enorme Zíper que ele tem nas costas. De lá de dentro saem uma dúzia de homens com turbantes na cabeça, grandes barbas e armados até os dentes.

"Cait Sith!!!! O que significa isso???!!!!" gritam todos.

Os homens de turbantes apontam suas armas para Cloud e seus amigos, que erguem as mãos se rendendo.

"Todo mundo no chão. Estamos tomando essa banheir... digo, essa aeronave em nome de Osama Bin Laden e de Alá!"

"Meu bebê!" choraminga o piloto da Highwind, enquanto sua maior criação era desviada...

Sua nova rota: direto e reto pra cima da torre da ShinRa. Que recentemente tinha sido reconstruída e rebatizada como...

World Trade ShinRa.

** Fim**

* * *

Ps. Nos fundos do bar "Sete mares" uma moça muito bonita e formosa de cabelos castanhos digita furiosamente em seu lap-top:

_ "... então logo depois da queda do World Trade ShinRa, descobriu-se que Osama Bin Laden era na verdade um dos mais fiéis membros da companhia, Reeves que salvara o antigo presidente Rufus do ataque do Weapon anos atrás e aguardava escondido até a hora certa para atacar o novo presidente W. Bush ShinRa e proclamar Rufus, seu amante desde então, novamente presidente da companhia de eletricidade e de quebra acabar com uma das maiores burradas da história da Square, terem dado voz e habilidade de pensar a um chocobo dourado. Depois disso todos viveram felizes para sempre. Até eu, que agora tenho meu próprio estabelecimento e três namorados sem meu pai pra encher o saco..._

_ Marlene Wallace" _

_

* * *

_

** Final Fantasy VII ** e seus personagens pertencem a SquareSoft. Esta fic me pertence, logo se eu encontrá-la em algum lugar sem minha prévia autorização, eu vou ficar muito, mas muito brava... vocês não querem me deixar brava, certo?

_Este Fic é dedicado com muito amor e carinho à minha querida Lily por sua força em me tornar uma FFVIImaníaca, a seu maninho Kennedy pela piada da Marabraz e do titio Osama, e também a seja lá quem for que começou com essa idiotice de "fui pra uma terra estranha" (eu sei que é do "Monster Ranchers", mas em se tratando de piada, foi culpa dos meus amiguinhos infelizes), juro que até hoje NÃO sei quem teve essa brilhante idéia._

E mesmos que vocês pensem o contrário... eu amo o Cloud! Ele é meu chocobo favorito!!^^

Um agradecimento especial à **Amanda SaturnVenus** por ter betado esta fic, corrigindo meus (vários) errinhos gramaticais... não sei o que faria sem você! ^_^


End file.
